An occlusal splint is a dental appliance adapted to fit upper (maxillary) or lower (mandibular) arches of teeth, for protecting the teeth against mandibular dysfunction, such as bruxism, by aiding in preventing grinding of the teeth and excessive clenching.
There is a need for an improved system which, by virtue of its design and components, would further protect the temporomandibular joint. The temporomandibular joint is a hinge articulation between the upper and lower jaws. More particularly, the joint comprises a bone from the lower jaw (the mandible) which moveably fits inside a capsule formed within the upper temporal bone which is part of the cranium (skull). The clenching action of the posterior teeth of the upper jaw against those of the lower jaw, tends to act as a lever which may dislocate the mandibular bone from the capsule of the upper temporal bone.